


Sam & Jack - Instant Chemistry

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Instant Chemistry

[Made for Valenship 2016](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/91137-Valenship-2016)


End file.
